Hey Good Lookin' (Original Version - 1975)
Hey Good Lookin' is a 1982 comedy-drama film directed by Ralph Bakshi, with production dating back to 1974, but only released worldwide in 1982 The film was finished in 1975, but due to controversy over Bakshi's previous film, Coonskin, Warner Bros. canceled the film's distribution, and ordered Bakshi to re-do the entire film in full animation. The film was to feature animated characters (Vinny, Crazy, Rozzie and Eva) interacting with live-action characters, Soundtrack by The New York Dolls and Dan Hicks(Soundtrack released in 1976 as It Happened One Bite), as well as a few 50's hits like Earth Angel and Oh, Happy Day About the 1982 Version Warner Bros. delayed the film indefinitely, until finally canning it in 1976.To avoid getting sued for using more live-action than he said he would, Bakshi re-wrote and redid the entire film in animation, and he would have to self-finance completion. Profits from Wizards (1977) and Lord of the Rings (1978) led Bakshi to finally finish the film, but somewhat under protest, as this newer version didn't have the same amount of love and care put to it, to a point where the film mocks itself. Only a few scenes of the 1975 version survived, but it's very unclear where dialog was re-written, as this was also part of the deal, the original version is sitting somewhere in the Warner Bros. vault, awaiting a release someday... Scenes of the 1975 cut present on the 1982 cut - Due to re-doing the whole film in animation, live-action backgrounds were scrapped and replaced with painted backgrounds, as well as replacing and re-writing several side-characters with animated ones, but it is possible that most Vinny/Crazy/Roz/Eva's animation was re-used in the new version, so even if they're not the original scene, they're the most present element of the 1975 cut in the entire film. - Vinny combing his hair (Possibly being played along with Dan Hick's Vinny's Looking Good) - Vinny and Crazy hanging out in Manhattan - Crazy and Vinny playing pool, discussing about Roz - Vinny and Roz taking a walk in Coney Island - Vinny on the club's bathroom, arguing with Crazy - Though rotoscoped to look animated, several of the car driving scenes - Roz smoking in the car while Vinny is making a speech for the Stompers - Vinny packing/changing clothes, for some reason, this scene cuts off before it can even end properly - The Rumble with the Black Chaplins, in the 1975 cut, this scene featured several dance movements by the Chaplins, and it is known for being the earliest appearance of Break Dancing, something that became popular later on the 80's, due to not losing those scenes, the characters were rotoscoped, but only a handful of the many dance movements were cut. Other scenes would be the Stompers marching towards the Chaplins, all the way to the shoot-out, where strangely, in a wide-shot, the Stompers are seen running for cover, but many of them go through the walls, originally being the alleys/dumpster cans. - Crazy's own climax on the roof, it is possible this scene was also severely cut-down, as well as losing it's meaning over the production process. - Vinny walking by himself on Manhattan, after the Rumble. Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Animation